1. Field of the Invention(s)
The present invention(s) generally relate to frequency domain equalization systems in wireless communication systems. More particularly, the invention(s) relate to systems and methods for averaging frequency points in frequency domain equalization systems in wireless communication systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless communication systems often face the challenge of fading channels that are time and frequency selective. Equalization of signals in the time domain and/or frequency domain may correct for at least some of the errors in the channel. Frequency Domain Equalization (FDE) may lead to a lower computational complexity and may offer improved convergence properties compared to time division equalization.
Frequency domain equalization has been utilized in WiMax and LTE systems to correct for intersymbol interference caused by multipath signals and reflections. Frequency domain equalization in these systems, however, may not correct for nonlinear distortions caused by components of the transmitter (e.g., by a power amplifier in the transmitter) and/or nonlinear effects in the receive chain.